10 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 6.55 Przygody psa Cywila (4/7)- serial przygodowy, Polska 7.25 07 zgłoś się (5/20) - serial kryminalny, Polska 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przygody Szmacianek - serial animowany, USA 9.10 Lato z Kulfonem i Moniką - program dla dzieci 9.40 Raj - magazyn 10.05 Tajemnica Sagali (9/15) - serial przygod., Polska/Niemcy 10.35 Telewizyjny Leksykon Humoru: Kabaret Kerna 11.30 Ostatni raj na Ziemi (4/6) - serial dok. Australia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Klan (191,192,193)-telenowela, Polska 13.35 Kino letnie: Z kolekcji Rosa-munde Pilcher - Spod znaku Bliźniąt - film obycz. niem. (1994) 15.10 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (910) - telenowela, USA 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (24) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz (stereo) 18.25 Polskie lato 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wieczór ze starym misiem - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Spadkobiercy (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 21.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.30 Lato z dokumentem: Wypadki samochodowe (1/3) - serial 22.25 Debata - program publicystyczny 23.20 Wiadomości i Sport 23.40 Wzgórze tysiąca dzieci - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia 1.35 Na skraju (5): Przewaga natury 1.50 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Łąck 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (37) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 9.05 Pogranicze w ogniu (9/24)- serial sensacyjny, Polska 10.05 Złote marzenia (25) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (8) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 11.30 Saga rodu Palliserów (14/26) - serialobycz., W. Bryt. 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Podróż... (4) - serial dok. 14.10 Turniej satyryków: Kabaret Trio z Rio - Kabaret Po Żarcie 15.10 McGregorowie (53/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.40 Złotopolscy (81) - te1enowela, Polska 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Złotopolscy (82) - telenowela, Polska 19.30 Lucky Luke (18/26) - film animowany, Francja 20.00 Szansa na sukces: Lady Pank - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Z archiwum X (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Ekspres reporterów 23.10 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć (1/6) - serial dok. 0.00 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Kazimierzem Brandysem 0.10 Światosław Richter- Tajemnice jego życia (2) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna (8): Wystarczy gest (powt.) 08.00 Bobaskowo (4/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Klub pana Rysia: Klejnoty morza - magazyn dla młodych widzów (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 W rajskim ogrodzie: W Honfleur 09.30 07 zgłoś się: Morderca działa nocą - serial kryminalny, Polska 1977, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier (powt.) 10.45 Mała rzecz, a cieszy (31): Lot trzmiela, Zraz, Telewizor - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 11.00 K.A.S.A. - koncert (powt.) 11.30 Polaków portret własny: Czy jestem mądry? - magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Bóg wysoko - film dokumentalny Heleny Włodarczyk (powt.) 12.40 Polska - Świat 2000: Biskup Tadeusz Pieronek - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 13.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 14.10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego (8): Wojciech Gerson - Łokietek na wygnaniu wśród ludu (powt.) 14.20 Na tropie (12/13) - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aby do świtu (15/18): Gdzie są pieniądze? - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Tomasz Sapryk, Ewa Ziętek, Monika Bolly (22 min) 15.30 Polski dom: Dwór szlachecki - reportaż Mirosława Jasińskiego 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo (5/13) - serial animowany 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Sofijówce zadziwić się i wyznać - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Żukowskiego 17.40 Bliżej sztuki: Grafika - program dla dzieci 18.00 Trapez (2/4): Krystyna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Katarzyna Gładyszek, Dorota Kamińska, Jerzy Gudejko, Krzysztof Wakuliński (58 min) 19.00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Hołd pruski 19.10 Wieści polonijne 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Temida (1/3): Powrót po śmierć - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Fedak, wyk. Zygmunt Hubner, Henryk Talar, Edward Zientara, Dorota Stalińska (90 min) 21.20 Z miast i miasteczek - Frombork 21.35 Znaki czasu: Dziki Wschód - film dokumentalny Ireneusza Englera 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Moje spotkania - z Anną Micińską 23.25 Debata 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Aby do świtu (15/18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (22 min) (powt.) 00.50 Małe ojczyzny: Sofijówce zadziwić się i wyznać - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Żukowskiego (powt.) 01.20 Reksio - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Temida (1/3): Powrót po śmierć - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Fedak (powt.) 03.15 Z miast i miasteczek - Frombork (powt.) 03.30 Znaki czasu: Dziki Wschód - film dokumentalny Ireneusza Englera (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Trapez (2/4): Krystyna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Hieronim Przybył (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Aby do świtu (15/18): Gdzie są pieniądze? - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (22 min) (powt.) 06.40 Bliżej sztuki: Grafika - program dla dzieci (powt.) TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Kapitan Sen - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 08.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Wakacyjny klapsik - program dla dzieci 09.40 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.20 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska - magazyn sportowy 11.50 (WP) Magazyn sportowy 12.05 (WP) W szczytowej formie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Kraina Indygo (7/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 13.20 (WP) Jestem: Irena Jarocka - program rozrywkowy 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Natalia Kukulska - koncert 16.40 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.00 Cyklomotoabecadło - program motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 17.15 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - program publicystyczny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Portrety: Jerzy Harasymowicz - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Komenda Policji (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sallie Aprahamian, wyk. Ian Aspinall, Stephen Lord, Ray Stevenson 20.50 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) O rany, nic się nie stało!!! - komedia, Polska 1987, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Wojciech Malajkat, Bożena Miller-Małecka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Kazimierz Kaczor (82 min) 23.25 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Srebrny koń - serial 7.25 Paulina na wsi - serial 7.35 Kapitan Sen - serial 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Serce Klarity - serial 9.25 Wakacyjny klapsik - prog. dla dzieci 9.40 Obszary Niemiec - cykl dok. 10.05 Telezakupy 10.20 Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu w Hayde Park 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - cykl dok. 11.35 Telewizyjna szkółka piłkarska 11.50 Mag. sportowy 12.05 W szczytowej formie - serial 12.30 Kraina Indygo - serial 13.20 Prog. rozrywkowy: "Jestem - Irena Jarocka" 14.15 Warzywnik - serial 14.35 Tylko głupcy i konie - serial 15.05 Drużyna marzeń - serial 15.30 Policjanci z dzielnicy 15.45 Kanały 16.10 Studio Trójki 16.20 Poradnik wakacyjny 16.50 Pętla czasu 17.20 Studio Trójki 17.30 Motorsport 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Uśmiechnij się: Igraszki lipcowe - Janusz Rewiński 19.00 Serce Klarity - serial 20.00 Komenda policji - serial 20.45 Pogranicza medycyny 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Sport na luzie 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 O rany nic się nie stało - film obycz. 23.25 Siostry - serial 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (73) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (113) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (765) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Przyjaciele (Friends) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler (45 min) (powt.) 12.00 Ally McBeal (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (powt.) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (50) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 15.00 Życie jak poker (51) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 Johnny Bravo (7) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (Wings) (157) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 16.45 Webster (137) - serial komediowy, USA 1983-87, wyk. Susan Clark, Alex Karras, Emmanuel Lewis (25 min) 17.15 Allo, Allo (66) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 17.50 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (51) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Moja dziewczyna (My Girl) - komedia, USA 1991, reż.Howard Zieff, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Jamie Lee Curtis, Macaulay Culkin, Anna Chlumsky (98 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Miss Polski '99 - relacja z półfinałów 00.10 Strzępy dawnych marzeń (Shattered Dreams) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Michael Nouri, Irene Miracle, Georgeann Johnson (90 min) 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Pepsi Chart 7.15 Latarnia Solusia - serial anim. 7.45 Pinokio - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 8.35 Kleszcz - serial anim. 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 9.30 W naszym kręgu - serial 10.00 Rosalinda - serial 10.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 11.40 Cristina - serial 12.30 Rozmowy o północy - serial 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia - serial anim. 14.10 Pinokio - serial anim. 14.35 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 15.00 Kleszcz - serial anim. 15.25 Zostań gwiazdą 16.25 Dziedziczka - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 18.00 Rosalinda - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina - serial 20.25 Wspaniały Quinn - film sensac. USA (1989), wyk. Denzel Washington, James Fox, Mimi Rogers 22.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sen- sacji i rozrywki 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Pogoda 23.00 Jedwabne pończoszki - serial 23.55 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.25 Pani komisarz - serial 1.15 Granie na zawołanie 3.15 Granie na ekranie Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial anim. 9.00 Superboy - serial 9.30 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Prawo do miłości - teleno- wela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - tele- nowela 13.30 Makakofonia 14.00 Szok blok 14.30 Dżana 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - teleno- wela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - tele- nowela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli- serial anim. 17.40 Drużyna A - serial 18.35 Superboy - serial 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmicz- na - telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Nocny patrol - serial 21.00 Drużyna A - serial 22.00 Podzielmy się Ryszardem - film obycz. USA (1988) 23.40 Drużyna A - serial 0.40 Przytul mnie 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 5.35 Top Shop 7.45 Johanna - telenowela 8.20 Top Shop 12.20 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 13.20 Top shop 17.45 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.00 Top Shop 21.00 Precz z biedą - komedia wł. 22.45 Top Shop 0.55 Magazyn erotyczny Nasza TV Bryza 7.35 Wiadomości koszaJińskie 7.45 Studio VIP 8.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial anim. 8.30 TeleJazda 8.45 Nasze lato 9.00 Życie na krawędzi 9.30 W kręgu mody 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 Peter Gunn - serial 12.00 Nasz sklep 13.00 Wieczór gwiazd 13.30 Muzyczna farma 13.55 Teleinformator 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial 14.30 Piękni i sławni, czyli nasza wizyta u... 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial anim. 15.30 Życie na krawędzi 16.00 TeleJazda 16.15 W kręgu mody 16.45 Teleinformator 17.00 To i owo o sporcie 17.15 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 18.35 Wiadomości koszalińskie 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 20.00 Bez odwrotu - dramat USA (1992), wyk. Donald Sutherland, Tim Matheson, Jay Avacone, Timothy Carhart 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show 22.55 Wiadomości koszalińskie 23.05 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 23.15 Potęga absolutna - film sensac. USA (1996) 0.45 Muzyczny regał 1.15 Teleinformator RTL 7 6.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 6.25 Autostrada do nieba - serial 7.15 Sunset Beach - serial 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.40 Sliders - serial 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.20 City Life - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom 13.20 Autostrada do nieba - serial 14.10 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial 14.40 Ukryta kamera 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Sliders - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 20.00 Bez odwrotu - dramat USA (1992), wyk. Donald Sutherland, Tim Matheson, Jay Avacone, Timothy Carhart, John Joseph Finn, Felicity Huffman, Margaret Reed 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk- show, wyst. Mariusz Czajka, Marcin Daniec 22.55 Angel in Green - melodra- mat USA (1987) 0.35 Zoom 1.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.45 Bez odwrotu - dramat USA 3.15 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cafe Cukinia - film krótkometrażowy 08.00 (K) Doniczkowce - film animowany 08.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Alive - dramat w Andach (Alive) - film katastroficzny, USA 1993, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Ethan Hwake, Vincent Spano, Josh Hamilton (121 min) 11.05 (K) Kuloodporni (Bulletproof) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Adam Sandler, James Caan, Daman Wayans (81 min) 12.30 (K) 24 godziny - reportaż 13.30 (K) Billy Madison - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Adam Sandler, Darren McGavin, Bridgette Wilson (86 min) 15.00 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.30 (K) Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence (99 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 19.15 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Francuska ruletka (Rien ne va plus) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1997, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Michel Serrault, Francois Cluzet, Jean-Francois Balmer (101 min) 21.45 (K) Spiceworld - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Victoria Adams, Emma Burton, Melanie Chisholm, Geri Halliwell (91 min) 23.20 (K) Jutro Meksyk - film obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Joanna Szczerbic, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt (84 min) 00.50 (K) W kleszczach lęku - horror (92 min) 02.25 (K) Koniec przemocy (The End of Violence) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bill Pulman, Andie MacDowell, Gabriel Byrne (117 min) 04.25 (K) Tajemnica Inków (Secret of the Incas) - film przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Charlton Heston, Robert Young, Nicole Maurey (97 min) 06.05 (K) Raj na ziemi: Georgia Południowa - raj skuty lodem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 Wizja 1 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Brigitte i przyjaciele - talk show 08.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 09.55 Kilroy - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 12.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela, Australia 1986 12.55 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 14.15 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 18.40 Kilroy - talk show 19.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Ambasador - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 21.00 Hotel Grand - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1997 22.00 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech J. Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Kondrat, Irena Orska, Gustaw Holoubek (125 min) 00.05 9 mm (9 millimeter) - dramat sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Peter Lindmark, wyk. Paolo Roberto, Rebecca Facey, Abou-Bakre Aalam, Kasra Ashhami (100 min) 01.50 Rdza - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Zygmunt Hubner, Anna Milewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Bożena Baranowska (90 min) Cartoon Network/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 The Tidings 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 08.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Co za kreskówka! 11.15 Dwa głupie psy 11.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 12.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 12.15 Tom i Jerry 12.30 Flintstonowie 13.00 Scooby Doo 13.30 Kocia ferajna 14.00 Jetsonowie 14.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Więzienny rock (Jailhouse Rock) - film muzyczny, USA 1957, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Elvis Presley, Judy Tyler, Mickey Shaughnessy, Dean Jones (93 min) 21.45 Okularnik (Four Eyes and Six Guns) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Dan Hedaya, Patricia Clarkson, Austin Pendleton (89 min) 23.30 Stacja arktyczna 'Zebra' (Ice Station Zebra) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Rock Hudson, Ernest Borgnine, Patrick McGoohan, Jim Brown (140 min) Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Caribbean Rhythms 00.00 Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Caribbean Rhythms Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Połączenia do kwadratu: Kto to zrobił? 09.55 (P) Połączenia do kwadratu: Coś na nic 10.25 (P) Świat dziwnych sił Artura C. Clarke'a: Ostrzeżenia z przyszłości 10.50 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wąwóz księcia regenta 11.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Podój niebios 11.45 (P) Wynalazki: Żyj długo i szczęśliwie 12.40 (P) Ultranauka: Podróże w czasie 13.10 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Maserati 13.35 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 14.05 (P) Encyklopedia galaktyki: Mars 14.20 (P) Skarb z San Diego 15.15 (P) Podróże z załogą Questa: Alaska - ziemia lodu i skał 16.10 (P) Katastrofa: Zagłada niewinnych 16.35 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Finlandia. 18.00 (P) Pokład lotniskowca: Challenger 604 18.30 (P) Quest: Tajemnice snu 19.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 19.30 (P) Uwaga! Niedźwiedź polarny 20.00 Zaćmienie na żywo. Transmisja na żywo z pierwszego od 70 lat zaćmienia Słońca na Wyspach Brytyjskich 20.15 (P) Słoneczne imperium: Narodziny gwiazdy 21.15 Zaćmienie na żywo 21.30 (P) Słoneczne imperium: Niebo nad nami 22.30 Zaćmienie na żywo 22.45 (P) Nasze tajemnicze Słońce 23.45 Zaćmienie na żywo 23.55 (P) Zaginione skarby starożytności: Stonehenge 00.45 Zaćmienie na żywo 01.00 (P) Zaklęcie Północy: Kanada - labirynt śmierci 02.00 (P) Pokład lotniskowca: Challenger 604 02.30 (P) Quest: Tajemnice snu 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Krowy morskie i diugonie 13.00 Kon Tiki: Z perspektywy czasu 14.00 Psy ratownicze 14.30 Podwodny świat fok 15.00 Niepewne jutro 16.00 Lodowe wyzwanie 17.00 Kosmiczny jaskiniowiec 18.00 Pogoń za wielkim bizonem 19.00 Na żelaznym szlaku 20.00 Trzecia planeta (6) 20.30 Ryba cesarzy 21.00 Władcy Everglades 22.00 Rekiny krwawego trójkąta 23.00 W pogoni za nocnym słońcem 00.00 Pogoń za wielkim bizonem 01.00 Na żelaznym szlaku DsF 03.00 Monster Trucks 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '97 (powt.) 05.00 Karting: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Lohsa (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd na Maderze (powt.) 07.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.45 MX - magazyn motocrossowy (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (21) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Beach Clash (13) (powt.) 10.45 Blade Warriors (13) (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (23) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks 15.00 Poza kontrolą (33) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi STW w Misano (powt.) 21.15 InTeam Special - magazyn piłkarski 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.50 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Benfica Lizbona - Bayern Monachium 00.00 InTeam Special - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 00.30 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w pool bilardzie w Lubece 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 02.45 Poza kontrolą (33) - magazyn (powt.) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Niedobrana para (The Odd Couple) - komedia, USA 1968, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, John Fiedler, Herbert Edelman (105 min) 10.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.40 Legendarni bracia Dorsey (The Fabulous Dorseys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Alfred E. Green, wyk. Tommy Dorsey, Jimmy Dorsey, Janet Blair, Paul Whiteman (88 min) 12.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.40 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 14.20 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Wszyscy s± dobrzy, wszyscy s± mili (Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Jean Yanne, wyk, Jean Yanne, Bernard Blier, Marina Vlady, Michel Serrault (106 min) 16.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.20 Droga do Welleville (The Road to Wellville) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Bridget Fonda, Matthew Broderick, Dana Carvey (108 min) 19.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.50 My kobiety (Noi donne siamo fatte cosi) - komedia, Włochy 1971, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Monica Vitti, Carlo Giuffre, Enrico Maria Salerno, Ettore Manni (101 min) 21.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 22.00 Nieustraszony (L'Intrepide) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis Velle, Claudine Auger, Roger Hanin, Juliette Mills (90 min) 23.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.30 Yes, Giorgio - komedia muzyczna, USA 1982, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Luciano Pavarotti, Kathryn Harrold, Eddie Albert, Paolo Borboni (110 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Komentarz sportowy 08.15 Program muzyczny 08.40 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.50 Program muzyczny 10.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 10.15 Lokalny Poznań 10.30 Program muzyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Komentarz sportowy 11.55 Jezus - królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 12.20 Program muzyczny 13.20 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 Gra o Polskę - film dokumentalny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.35 Uduszona komunikacja - program dokumentalny 16.00 Komentarz sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Bezpieczne miasto 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.15 Księga Tatr najnowsza - film dokumentalny 19.00 Moja firma 19.30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Imię diabła - serial przygodowy 21.20 Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - serial popularnonaukowy 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Nowożeńcy (The Imported Bridegroom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Pamela Berger, wyk. Eugene Troobnick, Avi Hoffman, Greta Cowan, Annette Miller (90 min) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Komando 'Małolat' - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.10 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 22.10 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1978/79 23.10 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Explosiv (powt.) RTL 2 05.45-08.15 Seriale animowane 08.15 Grom w raju (Thunder In Paradise) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.50 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.20 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.50 -15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Boogies Diner - serial komediowy, USA 1993 16.00 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 16.30 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Life With Roger - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Obiekt podejrzeń (Target of Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Bob Swaim, wyk. Tim Matheson, Lysette Anthony, Agnes Soral, Ronald Guttman (90 min) 22.10 Fun Canaria - lubieżna wyspa - reportaż 22.55 Redakcja - wydanie specjalne - magazyn reporterów 23.35 Peep! (powt.) 00.45 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.30 New York Undercover - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994/97 03.10 Rok w piekle - serial wojenny, USA 1987/90 (powt.) 04.10 Russ Abbot Show - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1991/92 04.35 Life With Roger - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Nad tęczowym stawem - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Skippy - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1992 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.55 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.10 Raw Toonage - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Raw Toonage - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.10 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.10 Ojciec Murphy - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981 00.05 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.25 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 01.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Program nocny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku